


Glowing eyes

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Banshees, F/F, F/M, Kanimas, M/M, Modernish, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Wolf, The 100 - Freeform, beacon Ark high school, the calgary flames, were coyotes, were wolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Ark High school has a group of teens with supernatural powers while the rest of the towns wonders what the heck is going on. Liv Joseph is a teen werewolf and doesn't understand everything going on with life and herself. with her dad getting a boyfriend, a murders erupting all over town and Math homework still needed to be done how will she cope with everything while trying to save the town she loves with her Family and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or The 100, I only own my made up characters.

Liv’s POV

I woke up to the smell of pancakes being made. I smiled, because my dad is never home in the mornings when he’s working on set. But today felt different, i felt different. I could hear my brothers loud music from down the hall, it was his “I’m going to get fit and FLAWLESS’ music which he played every morning while laying in bed. 

I got up looking around my room to find something decent to wear. After throwing many shirts and pants even underwear around my room i settled with my dad’s old “The 100 season 2” sweat shirt and my jeans with white converse. I grabbed my bag and iphone before running down the stairs to find my dad in his Calgary Flames jersey and sweats listening to music while making his infamous pancakes. 

smiled at him before saying “Your home? Why” he turned around before coming over giving me a hug and said “Set called, apparently Chris and Devon were doing stunts fell and broke some bones so the set is closed today and im home all day.” i squealed with delight something i never do. He just chuckled before yelling to my older brother Keiy to get his ass downstairs and out the door to school. 

Grabbing two pancakes and ran out the door to my bus stop getting a text from my dad telling me to have a great day. I ran down to the stop in record time my thighs burning from the run before hopping on the bus. 

I found a seat, before whipping out my phone to the gazillion messages i kept getting.  
Mia finally came when we had gotten to her stop, i could see my Uncle RIcky and Aunt Marie from the window of their car before speeding off somewhere. 

I have many cousin/best friends but they weren’t really my cousins, they were the kids of my dad’s friends and my aunts and uncles. Mia was the daughter of Ricky and Marie Avgeropoulos-Whittle, then we have Silver who was Lindseys daughter, Hannah was Chris and Devons daughter. We have Karly who is Bob’s eldest daughter then Jen and Ella who are the younger ones, although aunt eliza and alycia don’t have kids we all act like were theirs as well. Then there’s me and keiynan who are Jarod’s crazy dumbass children. 

As Mia and i sat in the back of the bus the rest of our pack came in from each stop, all of us were laughing and speaking at random times for what we were going to do after school. Keiy and Karly were the oldest so they were talking about their history exam today not caring what us “youngsters” as the put it talk about. 

Once we rounded the corner to the school, i could see my uncles Tyler and Dylan O’brien-Hoechlin drop off Gaven and Porter the most annoying twin cousins our pack have they always are crazier than me and i just dont know. Jumping off the bus running towards the school doors and swinging them open i ran right into my Homeroom teacher and uncle Charlie Carver, i smiled “sorry ! i have to get to your class so i can print off the math work i kinda forgot to do” he just laughed before letting me go run off to the room. I swung open his door and came face to face with my worst enemy Zoe Rothernberg i groaned at the sight of her walking towards me. 

She was the most hated person in Beacon Ark high school. She hated everyone in the school and was always followed by her “Friends” Cayman benson and Becca Anderson. 

I turned around leaving her in the classroom before running into Zac Carver- Kahuanui and falling to the ground. I felt my face getting red and looked up to a concern zac before getting lifted up by him.

“I’m so sorry are you okay? Your liv right?”

I nodded and him before his eyes glowed blue at me, i smirked and made my eyes glow a vibrant yellow-gold color to tell him that i was okay. 

He just nodded at me before going back into the ocean of kids in the middle of the building.  
I felt myself get pulled away by many arms to only see Mia, Sliver, Hannah and Quinn asking if i was okay. I smiled at them and said i was okay.

Once the bell rang for class all of our supernatural asses ran off to Mr.Carver-Kahuanui math class.


End file.
